


don't trust waffles

by to-a-merrier-world (wayward_wolves)



Series: sleepyhunk's prompts and drabbles [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cats, Comedy, Fluff, Getting Locked Out, Hijinks & Shenanigans, His Name Is Waffles, M/M, Moving In Together, The Cat Hates Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_wolves/pseuds/to-a-merrier-world
Summary: Keith is moving in with his boyfriend Hunk, and Hunk's cat is NOT pleased.--Written for the prompt: "Don't shut me out."





	don't trust waffles

“Nononono, don’t shut me-”

The door clicked closed and half of the boxes Keith had been carrying slipped out of his arms.

“Out…” he finished lamely.

Keith stared at the door, feeling a headache coming on. He hated that cat. It was evil and  _stupid_  and had  _just locked Keith out of the apartment_.

Keith sighed, and set the rest of the boxes down on the ground before digging his cell phone out of his back pocket. He brought up Hunk’s contact and pressed the call button.

The phone only rang for a few seconds before Hunk answered.

“Hey, babe! What’s up?”

“Well…” Keith started, not sure how to explain the situation. Or, well, not really  _wanting_  to explain.

“Oh, shit, the landlady isn’t giving you any trouble about moving in, is she?” Hunk asked before Keith could say anything. “She sometimes gets into these moods where you can literally be an angel, and she’d still find a reason to be mean to you. Usually she’s nice, though, and she was really happy to find out Lance was moving out and I was getting a new roommate. Oh, uh, don’t tell Lance I said that.”

Keith smiled at Hunk’s rambling, but it quickly slipped off his face when he realized he needed to correct Hunk’s assumptions.

“Uh, no, the landlady was fine. I’m, uh… actually kinda locked out?”

“Locked out? How?”

“Well, I left my key on the table when I went down to get more boxes, and then your cat-”

“Wait, my cat?” Hunk asked, clearly holding back laughter now. “What about my cat?”

“He closed the door on me!” Keith yelled in frustration, throwing his arm up in the air. “And now I’m locked out!”

Hunk burst into laughter on the other end of the phone, unable to hold back anymore.

Keith sighed and gave Hunk a few minutes before interrupting. “Yes, haha, my life is a joke and your cat is evil, can you please come let me in?”

“What?” Hunk wheezed, still laughing. “How is my cat evil?”

“He did it on purpose,” Keith said, glaring at the door and the evil cat that was probably sitting on Keith’s pillow at that very moment.

Hunk burst into renewed laughter, though it was quieter this time. He’d probably put the phone down. Eventually, he picked it back up, still giggling.

“Oh my god, Keith, he did not do it on purpose.”

“He hates me, and he looked straight at me while he pushed the door closed with his paw,” Keith said, though even he had to admit he sounded ridiculous.

Hunk laughed. “Waffles does  _not_  hate you, babe. Maybe he was just being territorial.”

“Well, I’m still locked out, either way,” Keith groused. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m heading for my car, now,” Hunk said, still chuckling to himself.

Keith smiled down at his feet, a pleasant curl of affection unfurling in his chest. How did he ever get so lucky as to get someone like Hunk?

“I’ll be home in a few minutes, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks, Hunk. Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Hunk said before hanging up.

Keith leaned against the door, his head hitting with the wood with a dull thud, and smiled.  _Home, huh? That had a nice ring to it._

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudo/comment if you enjoyed! thanks for reading!
> 
> link to [my tumblr](https://sleepyhunk.tumblr.com/) / [this prompt fill on tumblr](https://sleepyhunk.tumblr.com/post/168165782076/you-said-we-could-sent-more-in-so-is-it-weird-if)


End file.
